1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle steering column having jackets engaged with each other in a telescoping fashion to adjust a height position of a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a variety of tilting and telescoping steering column arrangements have been developed and are used today. A telescoping steering column assembly typically uses two jackets, wherein one jacket is fixed to a frame of a vehicle body, and the other jacket is adapted to be translated with respect to the jacket fixed to the frame, thereby providing relative longitudinal movement between the two jackets with respect to one another. These jackets, engaged one within another in a telescoping fashion, allow the driver to push or pull the steering wheel to a desired position and then to lock the telescoping column. Three fundamental conditions are desirable for telescoping adjustment: low adjustment force, secure locking of the jackets with respect to one another after adjustment, and the stiffness of the steering column should not be degraded.
Various configurations and designs are available in the prior art for linear guide mechanism for adjusting telescoping steering column assemblies and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,105 to Milton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,530 to Mettler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,032 to Hoblingre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,661 to Hancock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,565 to Palfenier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,300 to Burkhard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,626 to Cartwright, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,519 to Jurik et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,923 to Barton et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,968 to Mastrofrancesco et al. In addition, various configurations and designs for linear guide mechanism for adjusting telescoping steering column assemblies have been disclosed in United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2184213 to Arnold, French Patent No. 2561605 to Haldric, and PCT Patent Application No. WO 02/064989 to Zemickel et al. Several prior art designs include a sleeve bearing disposed between the jackets.